Natalie Cassidy
'Natalie Ann Cassidy '(born May 13, 1983) is a two time British Soap Award-winning English actress. She has played Sonia Fowler in EastEnders since 1993, appeared in the BBC Two sitcom Psychoville and was a contestant on the seventh series of Strictly Come Dancing and the ninth series of Celebrity Big Brother. Career As a child, Cassidy attended the Anna Scher Theatre. She joined the cast of EastEnders in 1993, playing Sonia Jackson. In 2006, Cassidy played a rival to Lauren Cooper in an episode of The Catherine Tate Show screened on BBC Two. On April 9, 2006, the BBC announced Cassidy's departure from EastEnders with her final scenes being screened in February 2007. She then concentrated on work in the theatre, appearing in extensive UK tours of The Vagina Monologues, Bedroom Farce and Gertrude's Secret opposite Prunella Scales and a run of The Cherry Orchard at the Chichester Festival Theatre opposite Diana Rigg. Towards the end of 2007, Cassidy made headlines after losing a lot of weight, and released a fitness DVD entitled Natalie Cassidy's Then and Now Workout. In 2008, she appeared in the documentary Natalie Cassidy's Diet Secrets for BBC Three. In 2008 she appeared as a regular panellist on The Wright Stuff on Five. Later that year, Cassidy gained press coverage for giving up her diet and regaining considerable weight. Her personal trainer stated that Cassidy had "slipped back into her old habits" and that she was "really disappointed." In 2009, Cassidy was seen in a supporting role in the BBC Two comedy TV series Psychoville, alongside Dawn French and Eileen Atkins. The first episode was aired in June 2009. She also provided the voice-over for BBC Three's Underage and Pregnant. In 2009, Cassidy signed up for a series of Strictly Come Dancing, beginning in October. Her professional partner was Vincent Simone and she was voted off the competition in fifth place on November 28, 2009. Cassidy joined ex-EastEnders actor James Alexandrou and Nina Wadia to create comedy shorts for BBC Raw Words, an adult literacy website. The series of video clips about story writing also included appearances from Lenny Henry and Rowland Rivron. On October 25, 2009, it was announced that Cassidy would reprise her role as Sonia in EastEnders in 2010 with her on-screen family Lindsey Coulson who played Carol Jackson, Dean Gaffney who played Robbie Jackson and Devon Anderson as Billie Jackson. The Jackson family were reunited with Patsy Palmer who rejoined the soap in 2008 as Bianca Jackson. Cassidy appeared in a small number of episodes between February 8 and 18, 2010. In 2010, E4 announced that Cassidy would be starring in her own reality TV show, Natalie Cassidy: Becoming Mum. On December 17, 2010, it was announced that Cassidy would reprise her EastEnders role in 2011 for a single episode. On January 5, 2012, Cassidy entered the Celebrity Big Brother house and became the fifth evictee. In 2012, comedy show Very Important People on Channel 4, featured a spoof reality show segment entitled "Natalie Cassidy Is Doing This Now", which shows its subject engaged in various menial and humorous situations, for example hosing out bins, sorting through old pens, and taking her spare changer to Coinstar. On April 9, 2012, Cassidy announced that she would become a regular on Loose Women, though as of February 2016, she has never made regular appearances. Prior to returning to EastEnders, Cassidy was the host of The Health Lottery, a competition broadcast on Channel 5. Personal Life In May 2002, Cassidy's mother died of bowel cancer. From then on, she became extremely close to her EastEnders co-star Wendy Richard, often referring to her as her "second mum". Since 2014, Cassidy has been in a relationship with cameraman Marc Humphreys. On October 27, 2015, it was announced that the couple were engaged and a few months later on February 13, 2016, Cassidy revealed she was pregnant with her second child. She gave birth to a daughter in August 2016. __FORCETOC__ Category:Series 7 Category:5th Place Category:Actresses Category:EastEnders